Low-emissivity glass is glass on which a low-emissivity layer including a metal such as silver (Ag) having high reflectance in an infrared range is deposited as a thin film. The low-emissivity glass is a functional material providing energy saving effects by reflecting solar radiation in summer while preserving infrared rays generated from an indoor heater in winter.
Typical dielectric layers are composed of metal oxides, and include oxides of zinc (Zn), titanium (Ti), tin (Sn) and the like, composite metals of zinc and tin (SnZn), and the like. However, since the metal oxides composing the existing dielectric layers are likely to cause interface reaction between an oxide and a metal layer adjacent thereto after heat treatment, there is a drawback in that visible light transmittance of the metal oxides is prone to vary before and after heat treatment.